


The Sorcerer's Apprentice

by Sheepnamedpig



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Longsuffering!Deaton, Scott is Scott, Troublemaker!Stiles, obligatory post-2x08 au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 03:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheepnamedpig/pseuds/Sheepnamedpig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is Stiles, therefore Stiles is in trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sorcerer's Apprentice

"Goodness gracious," Deaton murmurs. 

Stiles jumps upright from where he's muttering over a spellbook, his already badly askew apprentice's cap tumbling off to land in the miniature lake he's managed to make of Deaton's lab. Mops and brooms and buckets troop in and out, carelessly knocking jars and books from their shelves and deepening the lake one bucketful at a time. A score of dusters rains feathers down over the entire room. 

"It's not as bad as it looks!" Stiles yelps. 

Deaton crooks exactly one eyebrow. "On the contrary, I think it's _exactly_ as bad as it looks." He gestures to the room at large and all the animated objects keel over, inanimate once more. 

"Thankfully," Deaton continues, "Cleaning it up - _by hand,_ mind you - will hopefully keep you busy while I go out and start replacing what's been broken or ruined."

Stiles' mouth works soundlessly as he tries to reconcile the competing urges to sass and keep himself out of further trouble. 

"I'll be telling your father too, of course."

Stiles slumps. "Can we negotiate on that point? Like, I promise to do all the cleaning up for the next six months and in exchange this stays our little secret?"

"No." Deaton deadpans. "And what did you do to Scott? I can hear him whining but I don't see him."

Stiles cringes and looks up. Deaton follows his gaze and lo, there is Scott, clinging to the rafters like a drowning man to driftwood. 

Deaton sighs. "Well, at least there's one art I won't need to teach you."

Stiles perks up and grins proudly. "Really? Which one? Animation? Duplication?"

"The art of _making trouble._ Now get to work."

**Author's Note:**

> Don't tell me this doesn't make way too much sense. If you do, I'll just know you're lying.


End file.
